


When the Swan Met the Crown

by Noname_Kat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname_Kat/pseuds/Noname_Kat
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate. Everyone has a soulmate tattoo. When you're finally lucky enough to find that soulmate, your tattoo will glow. When you touch your soulmate for the first time something magical will happen.This moment is something that is truly amazing. The only problem is, it really shouldn't happen on the day of your best friends wedding.





	When the Swan Met the Crown

**Author's Note:**

> It's still Valentine's Day on the west coast of the United States! So here is a little treat to help celebrate! It's a soulmate trope, who doesn't love one of those? ;)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it! Let me know if you do! :)
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!!!

Emma Swan’s best friend Lily had the most fantastic soulmate tattoo ever. Her left arm was covered with a beautiful dragon. Emma had been there when her best friend had met her soulmate. The tattoo started to glow a bright blue letting them know her soulmate to be was nearby… When Elsa had walked up to Lily her tattoo of a dozen or so snowflakes was glowing a soft white color. As soon as the two touched, the light from their tattoos burst out and their tattoos combined to create the most beautiful looking matching ice dragons Emma had ever seen. It was the first time Emma had ever witnessed a soulmate meeting in person. She had watched all of the Youtube videos, of course, but to see it in person? That was something else...

“Stop sulking, Swan! You’ll meet your soulmate someday soon.” Emma rolled her eyes at Lily.

“Easy for you to say, it being your wedding day and all…” Emma looked down at her pathetic swan tattoo. It was just so lame. “Also, who the hell plans their wedding on Valentine’s Day? That’s just double cruel of you to do to all your single friends!”

“Actually, I think you’re my only single friend now…”

“Oh, way to make me feel even better Lil!” The two friends shared a laugh. “You look amazing, by the way. I’m super happy for you and Elsa.” Emma wrapped her best friend up in a tight hug.

“Thank you, and thank you for being my best woman! You look pretty damn sharp in that tux!” Emma smiled and struck a pose. “Oh shit! I forgot to tell you! Anna twisted her ankle last night after the rehearsal dinner!”

“What did she do?!”

“She was building a snowman or something? I don’t really know… Elsa was kind of vague when she called me this morning… I can’t believe I let my Mom talk me into staying in separate houses last night… Anyways, it just means she can’t walk with you down the aisle.”

“I’ve got to walk down by myself?” Emma groaned inwardly, how embarrassing.

“Actually no. Elsa’s best friend and business partner, Regina Mills, is going to step in for Anna.”

“Was she at the reception?” Emma had heard the name before, but she couldn’t think of a face to go with it…

“No. I don’t think you two have met yet, which is really odd now that I think about it…” Lily shrugged and went back to working on her makeup. “Just do what you did with Anna at the rehearsal. Meet and link arms and walk down the aisle, split apart when you get to me at the front. Oh, and  don’t trip.”

“Ha, ha…” Actually, Emma was terrified she was going to trip. The blonde didn’t want to do anything to ruin her best friends big day.

 

* * *

  
“Elsa are you sure you want me to do this?” Regina twisted her fingers together as she paced behind her blonde friend.

“Yes, Regina. There is no one, aside from my sister, that I’d want to stand beside me more than you. And since Anna was an idiot and twisted her ankle, you win by default!” Elsa winked at the nervous brunette. “Calm down. You’d think you were the one getting married!”

“You know I’m not that fond of being in front of people… That’s why I hired you in the first place!” Elsa and Regina had been friends and business partners for years. Together they ran a very successful catering company. Elsa was mostly just the face of the company while Regina did all the business deals.

Standing up, Elsa grabbed Regina’s nervous hands. “You’re going to be fine, Regina. I’m sorry you didn’t get to rehearse last night. Just walk out and link arms with Emma. You’ll like her. She’s the second cutest blonde here tonight.” Elsa laughed at her own joke. Regina just rolled her eyes. “Geez, tough crowd. Seriously though, just relax! Oh, and don’t trip!” Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. “Is your tattoo brighter?”

Regina looked down at her wrist. The jeweled crown on her wrist did seem to be a bit more vibrant than usual. “It’s probably just my new lotion…”

“Showtime in five people!” The duo jumped at the sudden arrival of the wedding planner Jefferson. “Elsa! You look stunning!” He air kissed her cheeks. “Happy Valentine's Day! Let’s get this wedding started!” Music started playing signaling Lily would soon be on her way down the aisle. “Okay, Regina. You’re up next!”

Regina nodded and headed for the door. Before she exited, she turned back to Elsa. “I’m sorry I’ve been more worried about myself and not focusing on what’s important. You look stunning, and I’m so very happy for you and Lily.” The two shared a warm smile, and then Elsa shooed her out the door.

 

* * *

  
Emma stood in the hallway and bounced from foot to foot with nervous energy. Where the heck was this Regina chick at... Lily and her Mother Mal just started their trip down the aisle. Once they reached the front, she and Regina were supposed to begin their walk down...

The sound of a door opening and closing to her right prompted her to stop her nervous fidgeting and look over. As soon as the brunette turned and looked at Emma, the blonde swore her heart skipped several beats. The woman was stunning. Large brown eyes looked into her green ones and time seemed to stand still.

“You’re Lily’s best friend?”

“Hi..?” Emma lifted her arm up and gave a shy little wave. Regina gasped. “What?!”

Regina lifted her arm up and pointed at Emma. “Your tattoo!”

Emma gasped at Regina and pointed at her. “Your tattoo!”

Both of their tattoos were glowing brightly. Emma’s was glowing a beautiful lavender, while Regina’s was glowing a warm, soft yellow.

“Shit!” Emma tugged down on her tux sleeve to try and cover up the glowing. “This can’t happen now!” She glanced into the room, and somehow Lily and Mal hadn’t reached the front yet.

“I don’t have anything to cover mine up with!” Regina was freaking out. Emma glanced around the hallway looking for anything that may help.

“Guys! What’s the hold-up?!” Jefferson came rushing up to them. “Oh, my gawd! Your tattoos!”

“Jefferson! Give me your scarf!” Regina started to untie the scarf from around Jefferson's neck before he could even agree. She wrapped it around her wrist and managed to cover up the glowing. “Okay, that’ll have to do. Let’s go!” Regina went to link arms with Emma…

“Don’t touch me!” Emma jumped back from the beautiful brunette. Off of the woman’s confused look, Emma turned bright red. “If we touch there will be a huge burst of light!” A realization dawned on Regina at this point.

“You're my soulmate… Wait, what makes you think you’re my soulmate? Maybe they’re out there!” She pointed towards the room.

Emma rolled her eyes. Her soulmate would be like this, and this would be happening right now of all times. “Listen, lady, odds are looking pretty damn good that we’re soulmates, but right now this isn’t about us! Let’s just walk down that aisle and watch our best friends get married, and then we will worry about the other stuff, okay?”

Regina nodded. “Okay, we’ll just walk down side by side?” Emma nodded.

“Get going!” Jefferson fumed.

 

* * *

  
They managed to walk down the aisle with only a few strange looks. Most everyone just had eyes for Lily thankfully. Once they were each in their positions, the music changed up, and Elsa made her way down the aisle with her Aunt Ingrid. The ceremony was beautiful, and there wasn’t a dry eye in the crowd as Lily and Elsa kissed.

The wedding reception was being held in the same building, and the crowd dispersed as various people went to change. Regina had lost sight of Emma. She knew she would see the blonde again at the reception, but she was hoping to get to talk to her a bit more before then… Her tattoo felt so warm under the scarf she had wrapped around it...she wondered if many people waited long before touching and linking tattoos. A smile spread across her face as she thought of the stunning blonde. The woman did look amazing in that tux. She wished she could talk to someone about all of this, but the only person she could think of was a bit busy celebrating the biggest day of her life. Regina wouldn’t take away any of that happiness from Elsa’s big day. The soulmate thing would have to wait.

 

* * *

  
  
Emma crashed into the bathroom and splashed water on her face. This was not happening. She was not on the cusp of linking with her soulmate on her best friends wedding day! When they were kids, Lily was constantly accusing Emma of always trying to one-up her on everything. It was the one constant fight they’d had through the years. The warmth radiating from her tattoo wasn’t necessarily painful, but it sure was distracting. Emma slowly pulled back her tux sleeve and gasped at the brightness of her tattoo’s glow. It was beautiful. She couldn't wait to see what she and Regina’s combined tattoos would turn into… Emma had only caught a glimpse of it, but she thought maybe it was a crown? Her heart fluttered at the thought of those brown eyes. Shaking her head, she tugged the sleeve back down. This was Lily’s big day. The soulmate thing would have to wait.

 

* * *

 

The clinking of glass drew everyone’s attention to the front of the reception hall. Speeches were told, laughs were had, and tears were shed...but Emma and Regina didn’t hear a word of it… The pair could only stare at each other from across the room. The warm ache of their tattoos growing with every second they were apart. They both fidgeted in their seats as they fought off their destinies for the sake of their best friends.

“Now the two lovely brides will have their first dance as a married couple!’ The crowd cheered as Lily and Elsa stepped onto the dance floor. The couple glided around the dance floor so gracefully… The crowd burst out in cheers as Lily dipped Elsa back and their ice dragon tattoos glowed a bright blue as they embraced. Soon other couples started to filter out onto the dance floor… The glowing colors of various tattoos whirled by as different soulmate couples danced together. It was a fantastic sight to see.

“May I have this dance?” Emma looked up so see Elsa holding out her hand.

“Sure, did you lose your bride already?”

“She’s actually dancing right over there with my best friend.” Elsa tipped her head to the side, and Emma looked over to see Lily dancing with Regina. At the sight of Regina laughing and smiling Emma’s tattoo flared up with warmth to a whole new epic level. Regina turned to look at Emma, and the blonde could tell she was feeling the same thing. Elsa started to lead them closer to the other pair. Emma’s hands started to sweat the closer they got to them…

“Umm… I should go make sure no ones spiked the punch.” Emma tried to pull away from the taller blonde, but Elsa pulled her back.

"You aren’t going anywhere, Emma.” Elsa twirled Emma around. With one smooth motion, the woman managed to grab Emma’s sleeve, pulling it up revealing her brightly glowing swan tattoo. Emma’s eyes grew wide, and she found herself coming to a stop right in front of an equally stunned Regina. A smiling Lily was standing beside the brunette holding up a scarf in the air. Emma looked down and saw the yellow glow of Regina’s crown tattoo. Elsa leaned in and whispered into Emma’s ear. “Jefferson told us everything.” And then she shoved Emma forward into Regina’s arms.

As Regina’s arms wrapped around Emma in a warm embrace, a bright warm red light burst out from their tattoos. The feeling it created in the duo was indescribable. The soulmates gasped and looked down and watched as their tattoos transformed. Emma's swan grew larger and spread its wings apart as it snaked around her arm. Regina’s crown seemed to float higher up her arms as the outline of Emma’s swan began to slowly form underneath it… Then Regina’s crown slowly started to appear upon the head of Emma’s swan… When it was all over, a beautiful crowned swan glowed brightly on each of their arms. The crowd went wild with cheers. The stunned soulmate duo could only look down at the tattoos in awe.

In unison, the pair turned to their smiling best friends and started to apologize. Lily and Elsa held up their hands and tried to calm down the flustered couple. “Guys! It’s okay! We think it’s wonderful!” Elsa grabbed Regina and hugged her tight. Lily did the same to Emma. “Now, get to know one another!” Once again they were shoved together by the brides.

“Hey...”

“Hey...”

What does one say to your newly discovered soulmate?

“That was something, huh?” Emma smiled shyly.

“Are you always this eloquent with words, Emma?” Regina’s teasing tone helped Emma feel a bit more relaxed.

“Only when I’m tongue-tied because the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on turns out to be my soulmate.” Emma smiled confidently.

“Smooth, dear. You’re not to bad yourself.” Regina winked or attempted to anyway, and Emma fell even more in love if that was possible…

“This is the best Valentine’s Day I’ve ever had...” Emma reached up and cupped Regina’s cheek. She slowly ran her thumb over the smooth, warm skin.

“I keep forgetting that it’s Valentine’s Day…” Regina snaked her arms around Emma’s back and pulled her closer.

“I’ll never forget this day as long as I live…” Emma leaned in closer to Regina, and their mouths finally met. The kiss was heated. Their tongues fought for control. Teeth scrapped and pulled against lips. They forgot they were in the middle of a dance floor as they wrapped their bodies tighter together. Their tattoos glowed brighter and brighter.

“Get a room you two!” The sound of Elsa’s voice finally snapped them back to reality, and they blushed seeing how many eyes were watching them.

“Here’s my card.” Jefferson danced by and slipped a small piece of paper into Emma’s hand.

Again, they both blushed.

“Want to go someplace a bit more private?” Regina’s eyebrows shot up at Emma’s words.

“So we can talk!” Emma covered her face in embarrassment.

Regina reached out and pulled Emma’s hands back. She placed a small kiss on the tip of Emma’s nose. “I’d like that very much.”

The newly formed soulmate couple kissed again. Before they made their exit they glanced over at their best friends and gave them a shy smile. Lily and Elsa just laughed and waved their goodbyes.

Regina and Emma walked out the door hand in hand. Both knew this was only the beginning of something beautiful. Both were excited to see what was next...

 


End file.
